Future Grim
by Razorslove
Summary: the title should discribe the story....
1. Girls and Beer

_Chapter1- Girls and Beer_

_Written by, RazorsLove & Zuma_

"_Chug it!" Yelled the Light Grey Tom from across the small round table, at his counterpart. _

_The Younger Tom across from him held his beer bottle high while tilting his own head back. _

_AS soon as the bottle was empty he slammed the empty bottle on the table, burped as he fell back onto the cold floor of the bar._

_The grey tom leaned over the table to look at the tom._

"_Privet First Class Ryan." He said as he took a brief pause "Are you okay?" he chuckled._

_PFC Ryan looked up somewhat dazed, as he started to get off the floor and back into his seat. _

"_Yes Captain Connely." Ryan replied with slurred words._

_Cpt. Patrick Connely was the commanding officer of the 32__nd__ Enforcer Fighter Squadron along with Research and Development. He was young of course, youngest captain in the Enforcers; he wasn't much older than PFC Ryan that sat across from him. Patrick was proud of his squadron but his pride kept from admitting it in front of his troops that he was soft hearted._

_In the Past three years his job had become extremely easy for him, there was the occasional Katnapping and his speed chases across the city. Now he usually sat in his office and did mountains of paper work, waiting for something to happen. _

_See a few years ago, every villain; Dark kat, Dr. Viper, Turmoil, Hard Drive every one of them had disappeared off the face of the earth. _

_Every once and awhile the swatkats would fly over head, or passed Commander Ferals office window._

_Connely sighed deeply thinking about it all, PFC Ryan looked at him with a questioning look on his face._

"_Captain?" Ryan questioned._

_Patrick looked up from the dirty bar floor and up to Ryan._

"_Captain are you okay? You kind of spaced out." He said quietly._

"_I'm fine Ryan." Patrick replied softly as he took a drink of his beer._

_Ryan put his head on the table holding onto the empty beer bottle in front of him, a few seconds later PFC Ryan had passed out. _

_Patrick rolled his eyes and lifted Ryan's head off the table, drool ran out of the corner of his mouth. _

_He put his head back down on the table gently, and chugged the rest of his beer quickly._

"_That's how you do it Privet." Patrick chuckled softly as he got up and stumbled over to the bar. _

_He sat down next to a light brown she-kat; she didn't notice him until she turned around jumped slightly._

_Patrick watched her jump as she spotted him next to her, his eyebrow raised slightly. _

_He looked to the bartender and ordered another beer, as it was put on the bar in front of him, the she-kat looked over his causal look and the enforcer hat turned the wrong way on his head._

_Patrick looked at her from out of the corner of his eyes, she had a bit of interest hinted on her face. _

_He took a long drink from his beer, afterwards he looked at her._

"_Do you see anything you like?" Patrick questioned her._

_She looked up at him as she turned her whole body towards him._

_Her low cut shirt that shoved off most of her cleavage was unappealing in most cases, but he was too drunk to really care._

_The tight thigh high skirt clung to her legs, his eyes drifted over them._

"_Do you see anything you like?" she questioned him back._

_He looked up at her and grinned widely at her._

"_Maybe." Patrick replied._

_He shifted in his seat as he took another drink of beer, Patrick shuddered lightly._

"_I'm Emily Pawson." She spoke softly._

_Patrick looked at her as he put his beer back on the bar._

_He cleared his throat before he spoke back to her, his words would be slurred._

"_Patrick Connely or just Rick." He responded back to her, his words slurred a bit._

"_I was watching you and your friend." Emily added, as she looked over at Ryan still passed out at the table._

_Patrick looked over as well, he noticed Ryan's hand was still clutching the beer bottle on the table._

"_He doesn't know how to hold his beer…yet." Patrick replied as he looked back to Emily._

_A flirty giggle escaped Emily's lips as she took a slip of her martini._

_Patrick looked at her as she did, putting the beer bottle to his lips noticing she was flirting with him._

_Over the next half an hour they flirted with each other, he bought her another drink. _

_That was until a large, burly black tom came up behind him, a low growl came from the tom._

_Emily looked over at him and smiled at the tom, Patrick turned as well._

"_Hey hun." She said sweetly._

_Patrick looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, his mouth twitched slightly._

"_Who the hell is this Emily?" he questioned her angrily._

"_He's a friend Thomas." She replied softly and calmly._

_Thomas's eyes shifted between her and Patrick._

"_Oh really, you where flirting with this mother fucker." He growled loudly at her._

"_Look Pal we weren't doing anything." Patrick said as he started to stand up._

_Suddenly a large black fist impacted with Patrick's eye socket._

_Patrick hissed loudly, and tackled Thomas to the ground._

_Thomas hit the floor with a loud thud, Patrick kidney punched him as he growled lowly._

_Thomas kicked Patrick off, rick hit the bar hard enough it knocked the breath out of him._

_The black tom got up off the ground quickly, and rushed him._

_Patrick tried to move out of the way, but the barstool got in his way._

_Thomas's body impacted with his, the tom punched him in the stomach repeatedly._

_Patrick managed to get him off with kneeing Thomas in the crotch, Thomas stumbled backwards._

_Patrick caught his breath quickly and rushed the tom._

_Patrick right hooked Thomas in the side of the head then kneed him in the stomach quickly._

_Before he could react, Patrick round house kicked Thomas knocking him out. _

_The tom hit the floor with a loud thud, unfortunately a few patrolling officers stepped into the bar and looked at Patrick._

_Patrick knew he was in for it now, when this reached Commander Feral he was going to be in some serious shit with the large brown tom._

_The officers talked to the witnesses, unfortunately even though he wasn't the person who threw the first punch, he was still getting arrested._

_Patrick spent the rest of his night in an Enforcer jail cell._

"_Next Morning"_

_Patrick jumped out of his cot at the sound of the cell door opening._

_PFC Ryan looked down at him as he walked into the cell._

"_Captain Connely." He said quietly._

"_PFC Ryan." Patrick replied back._

_He squinted, his right eye, his left was swollen shut; the light hurt his eye and he had a pounding headache._

"_Captain, you made bail, and Commander Feral wants to see you in his office in two hours." Ryan continued._

_Patrick groaned loudly, but the two hours gave him enough time to get back to his apartment._

_PFC Ryan lead him out of Enforcer Head Quarters, Patrick's Apartment was within walking distance of the Head Quarters._

_When he actually was able to get back to his apartment, he had only an hour and a half to take a shower, dressed into his uniform, eat and back to Head Quarters._

_He walked though his dirty apartment, and to the bathroom to get ready._


	2. Not My Day

_Chapter 2- Not My Day_

_Written by RazorsLove & Zuma_

_Captain Patrick Connely stood in front of Commander Ferals desk, getting his ass chewed by the much older tom._

_He was lucky that Feral didn't call for a formation, so he could embarrass him in front of everybody; including his own battalion._

_So far Feral had just yelled at him, Lieutenant Felina Feral stood on the other side of the desk, and watched her uncle yell at him._

_Patrick looked straight ahead at the plain wall, he took in all of Ferals yelling._

"_So Captain Connely, you'll be using a cruiser and patrolling the city on extra duty." Said Commander Feral calmly; as he began to walk away._

_He looked up quickly at his commanding officer, his ears folded back against his head._

"_Sir?" he asked questioningly._

_Feral turned to look back at him._

"_That's right Connely ground patrol for the next seven to eight weeks." Replied Feral as he began to walk away again._

_He groaned loudly and looked down at the floor._

_Feral looked at him quickly._

"_Do you have a problem with your punishment Captain Connely?" hissed Feral softly._

"_No sir." He replied quietly._

"_Good Captain now go back to your Office." Huffed Feral loudly; as he sat at his desk._

_Patrick nodded and left the large office to go to his own._

_Now he wished he hadn't gone to the bar with PFC Ryan, wished he hadn't let himself flirt with that she-kat Emily._

_He touched his swollen eye and hissed from the pain, on the way back he passed a few of his men._

_He felt them staring at him as he walked by to get to his office._

_Only a few minutes afterwards he walked into his office and closed the door behind him._

_Patrick took his hat off, placing it on the coat rack._

_He went over to his desk and sat down; unfortunately he already had paper work._

_Patrick cursed loudly, he leaned back in his office chair putting his paws over his face._

"_This isn't my day." He groaned loudly._

_He grumbles lowly, he knew word would get around quickly about the fight at the bar._

_Patrick sighed loudly and looked at the folders on his desk, he rubbed the right side of his face._

_He began to work on his paper, his left eye began to throb suddenly and he groaned uncomfortably._

_He had this big black eye, extra duty, he was sore from the punch's he took to his stomach, it was an all around bad day._

_There was a sudden knock on his office door, he groaned softly to himself._

_Through out the day some of his men came into his office, some of them stared and some of them didn't._

_He didn't appreciate the staring at the noticeable left eye; he got questioned by a few._

_After they had stopped coming into his office, he started on his paper work again._

_Once he was done with it all he rubbed his temples, Patrick looked at the clock it was only noon._

"_Oh son of a bitch." He cursed loudly as he put his paws on his face._

_He growled loudly at the pain from his eye when he had put his paws on his face._

_Patrick got up from his desk to go take his lunch break, he walked passed a lot of toms and she-kats_

_They all seemed to stare at his black eye that stood out against his grey fur._

_After he ate at, he went back to his office to find a blond tom, wearing his Kevlar over his uniform._

_Patrick huffed lowly and walked around the tom to sit at his desk._

"_What is it Izzy?" Patrick spoke as he leaned back in his chair._

_As he leaned back his chair suddenly snapped and fell back on to the floor._

"_Oh Fuck." Thought Patrick as he felt his desk chair give way._

_A burst of laughter came from the other side of the desk._

"_Izzy you mother Fucker, I'm gonna get you one day." He growled lowly as he got up off the floor._

_Patrick fixed his chair, and sat back down in it behind his desk._

_"For the love of god.....you have access to every screw in the city! Why in the world did you take? Them out of my chair?!" he growled as he dusted himself off as he got back up. "Now, Izzy, What did I do for you to grace me _

_With your presence?" He continued._

_Izzy looked up from fidgeting with his fingers._

"_Well…" He stopped and stared at the big shine around Ricks left eye._

_Patrick rolled his eye frustrated and covered up his swollen eye with his paw._

"_Now Izzy what did you want?" Huffed Patrick loudly._

"_Huh…oh…I heard about your fight last night at the bar, against this big black tom." He replied._

"_Yeah…I was stupid enough to flirt with this she-kat and she had a boy friend." Patrick mumbled._

_Izzy laughed and leaned back in the chair in front of his desk._

"_Well Captain you got ahead of yourself this time." He laughed as he sat up right again in the chair._

_Patrick grumbled at Izzy lowly._

_Everybody knew about his fight, it really wasn't his day and it was only a little passed one 'o' clock now._

_Patrick rubbed his temples once again; he was frustrated by everything that was happening._

_Izzy watched him rub his temples and decided it would be good to shut up._

_Izzy sat in his office the rest of the day, he watched Patrick in is frustrated state._

_When it was time for Izzy to leave he did only saying good bye and a few other things._

_Patrick had to stay afterwards for his extra duty patrolling; he was giving by Commander Feral earlier that morning._

_He got up, and went down to the lobby to pick up his cruiser so he could go on patrol._


	3. I'm not Crazy

_Chapter 3 – I'm not crazy_

_Written by: RazorsLove and Zuma_

_Patrick Connely sat in his cruiser, he watched the lights flash on the over hanging stop light in the middle of the street._

_The yellow light in the middle flashed every few seconds, made his eyes hurt so he blinked a few times._

_He groaned loudly and put his head on the steering wheel, as he waited for the light to turn green._

"_I can't believe this." He sighed deeply._

_The light finally turned green, he accelerated down the street on his patrol._

_The highlight of this patrol was the bird being hit by a diesel truck, watching the feathers explode from the bird's body._

_Patrick chuckled lightly, as he continued to drive down the abandoned city street._

_As he was patrolling his radio had static come over it, when he came to a stop a low, deep voice came over it._

_He jumped in his seat when he recognized the voice, Patrick's heart nearly stopped._

_It was Dark Kat; Patrick's mouth had become dry._

_Another two voice's came over it, the low hissing sound was male; the other was female and cold._

_He recognized them Dr. Viper and Turmoil, Patrick wasn't believing his ears._

"_Where you able to get the nuclear reactor coresss Dark Kat?" hissed Viper lowly._

"_You under estimate me Viper of course I did you idiot." Dark Kat Growled._

"_But what hasss Turmoil, done ssshe hasss no placcce in our plot." Viper hissed again._

_Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat, Dark kat, Turmoil and Dr. Viper where still alive._

_He continued to listen for more of what they were plotting._

"_The nuclear bomb will be delivered to the city by my bombers." Turmoil retorted._

_Nuclear bomb…those words echoed in Patrick's head, they all were in trouble if they head a bomb._

_His heart beat had picked up; it was hard to breathe normally._

_His hard breathing made his body ache; he loosened the collar of his uniform._

_Patrick took off down the street away from where the signal was, he had to warn them, every one._

"_Oh god…" he spoke as he raced down the street._

_He raced back to Enforcer Head Quarters; Patrick tried to make a tight turn but ran into an old brick building._

_The air bags deployed, impacting with his face._

_The impact with them had knocked him out cold; smoke rose up from the engine._

_Though his closed eyes, faint flashing lights appeared and the sound of sirens getting closer._

_Patrick moaned; he felt something hot and wet run down his forehead._

"_What's happening?" Patrick thought._

_He couldn't feel anything, he was pinned against something._

_He realized it was the seat of his cruiser. _

_Patrick opened slowly, his eyes glided over the wrecked interior of his cruiser._

_He groaned lowly then blinked, his eyes then again glided over the cruiser's hood._

_The hood was mashed up over the engine, smoke plumed out over the top._

_He spotted the flashing blue lights, and the large square vehicle coming towards him._

_The back of his head suddenly hurt and he blacked out, the sirens fading out._

_Five A.M_

_Patrick felt something poking the side of his head softly, he moaned lowly with some signs of life._

"_He's Alive!" said a voice with triumph._

_Patrick groaned again, as he felt a hand on his sore shoulder._

"_Do you think he'll ever wake up though?" another voice questioned._

_Patrick felt the sick hollowness in his chest and the pain in his body._

"_You think he could get in more pale Sir?" the voice questioned again._

"_I don't know PFC the doctor said he lost a lot of blood." The first voice said._

_He was in the hospital; Ryan was in his room with another._

_The other voice hadn't registried in his mind quite yet._

"_Well at least his eye isn't so swollen anymore; I couldn't stop staring at it in his office." The voice paused "After I had rigged his chair." The voice continued._

_Patrick recognized it after that, it was Izzy the bastard._

_He was probably the one poking the side of his head._

_Patrick's eyes opened slowly, he looked at Izzy in his Kevlar vest._

_His yellow fur looked bright in the hospital light, it hurt his eyes._

"_Izzy Ryan?" questioned Patrick lowly._

_They both looked at Patrick quickly, Ryan sighed and Izzy was silent._

_Patrick rubbed his eyes hard, and then looked around the white room._

"_How long have I been here?" Patrick questioned._

"_Seven almost eight hours Connely, you hit a brick building." Said Izzy quietly _

_Izzy looked around quietly and sighed._

"_Patrick what happened that made you crash?" he questioned again._

_Everything suddenly came back in a rush, his face turned from grey to white._

"_Connely?" Izzy questioned worriedly._

"_Dark kat, Viper and Turmoil, I heard them over my radio!" Patrick stuttered. "They are…they are going to drop a nuclear bomb on the city…" he continued quickly._

_Izzy and Ryan looked at him like him stunned and speechless._

"_What is this I hear about Dark Kat Captain?" A voice came from the door way._

_Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Commander Feral that was standing in the door way._

_Patrick repeated what he had said to Ryan and Izzy a few seconds earlier._

_Commander Feral rolled his eyes as he looked at Patrick on the hospital bed._

"_You've hit your head a little hard on the steering wheel Captain Connely." He said._

_Patrick growled angrily at his superior officer._

"_I'm not crazy!" he growled again._

_Feral looked at Patrick, he was quiet and also thinking._

"_Captain Connely, you will be on R&R until further notice." Commented Feral. "To let your injuries heal." He continued._

_Patrick rested his head on the pillow and sighed deeply._

"_You will still be paid and lieutenant Dante will be commanding your battalion until you return." Added Feral._

_Commander Feral walked out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly._

_Patrick looked up at the ceiling, they all thought he was crazy._

_He probably was crazy but he knew it was true all of it was true, Dark Kat, Turmoil and Viper were still alive._

_Patrick looked out the window, the sun was rising._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _


	4. Old Friend Bad News

_Chapter 4 – Old friend bad news_

_Written By: RazorsLove & Zuma_

_~Seven Months Later~_

_Captain Connely sat at his offices desk; he had recovered from his accident in the previous months._

_When Feral told him he was to be on R&R for a while, he had spent a few more weeks in the hospital._

_Of course after he was released he stayed at home, he cleaned his apartment._

_Every nook of it was cleaned; he was exhausted after he was done._

_He felt ever movement and it was painful the first few weeks, but managed._

_Dark kat over the radio still ran threw his head._

_Patrick leaned back in his office chair, he apologized to Commander Feral for his behavior._

_Of course he didn't want to, but he did anyways to keep from looking crazy._

_Izzy sat in his office constantly until he was called out for something._

_He was alone now; Izzy had left an hour ago for coffee._

_Patrick looked at his mug it was only half full, it looked thick._

_The only thing that passed though his mind at the moment was Izzy; He had only gone to the bathroom for a few seconds._

_Well a few minutes was all it took with Izzy, Patrick pushed the coffee away instinctively._

_He pushed away from the desk, and stood up slowly from his desk chair._

_He grabbed his car keys from the desk drawer; Patrick looked around his somewhat empty office and then left._

_Patrick was greeted by his Russian friend Izzy._

"_Where do you think your going Connely?" he asked softly._

"_I have an appointment with the Deputy Mayor Izzy;" Patrick took a small breath "I will be back in about an hour." Answered Patrick quietly, as he began to walk around Izzy so he could get to his car._

_Izzy watched Patrick quietly as he walked around him, he noticed Patrick still had a limp in his right leg._

_Izzy shrugged and walked off to go do something else or find something to do._

_Patrick walked to his car quietly, fidgeting with the keys in his paw._

_He knew the deputy Mayor Callie Briggs from high school, good thing she was willing to listen to what he had to say._

_Patrick had finally reached his car; he put his car key in the port and unlocked it._

_He opened the driver side door and sat in the driver's seat, he searched for the ignition with his fingers and key._

_Patrick pushed the key into the ignition, before he turned his car over him put on his hat._

_At first he though his head had gotten bigger until he realized it was on wrong._

"_It helps if I put it on right." He said to himself._

_Patrick put it on right; then turned his car over._

_He pulled out of his parking place, and drove off towards City Hall._

_City hall was only a few minutes away from Enforcer Head Quarters. _

_  
Not only was Miss. Briggs was going to be there, but an old friend._

_Tempest Malloy, she was a commanding officer for a black ops._

_The black leopard, with Amber gold eyes; silver hair and a temper._

_She was beautiful._

_Patrick pulled up to a red light and stopped._

_He did admit to himself, Tempest was attractive._

_In High school she had him tripping over himself, but was always one of his best friends._

_They both had good times together; he was surprised that he still had her number._

_It was good to hear her voice after she was transferred to the base in Kitsama city._

_They had gone to the Academy for a year; after that she had disappeared and he knew why._

_After the first few months of being gone he had received a letter from her._

_It told him that she was well, and that she was in the special operations program._

_It also told him, this would be the only letter he would be getting from her in a long time._

_Patrick raised his head quickly at the sound of honking behind him. _

_He got off the break and hit the gas, his car started down the street._

_This would be the first time in some time that he would be seeing her._

_Patrick sighed softly, he couldn't wait to see her, but first he had business to take care of._

_Patrick pulled up to City Hall, he parked in the street._

_He put his car in park and turned his car off._

_Patrick pulled his key from the ignition port, and opened his driver's door carefully._

_He looked down the street to make sure none of the cars ran him over in the process of getting out of his car._

_As soon as he got out, he closed the door and leaned up against the door as he locked it._

_Patrick walked around the car to the side walk, he looked up the side of the building and fixed his hat._

_He walked though the open doors of City hall, it wasn't as busy as it usually was._

_Patrick made his way to the elevator, it was crowded when he stepped in._

_The metal doors closed and the elevator music invaded his ears._

_Patrick waited quietly, the elevator music was slowly becoming irritating as it repeated once more._

_Patrick took his hat off and ran his fingers though his brown hair._

_He felt something or someone push up against him, he looked over his shoulder to see who was pushed up against him._

_It was Emily, Patrick's ear twitched and he turned around again._

_The she-kat he had gotten in a fight for, he was stupid for doing it._

_Patrick sighed and put his hat back on._

_The doors slide open and the first few toms and Emily walked out._

_Patrick gave out a sigh of relief that the elevator was not so crowded and that Emily didn't notice him._

_He was glad her boyfriend didn't press charges against him for it._

_The tom that stood across from him looked to be relived as well from the crowd._

_Patrick looked at the numbers above the door, they slowly counted up to where he needed to be._

_The elevator door opened up once again, the other tom left the square metal box. _

_Patrick leaned up against the inside railing of the elevator, as it started to move upward once again._

"_Miss, Briggs Office"_

_A blonde she-kat and a Black Leopard in a grey Enforcer uniform, stood in the middle of the large office._

_The blonde She-kat wore a pink dress suit next to her wore the opposite._

_The Black Leopard had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for the last member of their meeting to show up._

_The leopard looked to the small she-kat next to her, and sighed._

"_So Commander Malloy, why would Captain Connely want you here to discuss something that happened seven months ago?" questioned the blonde she-kat._

_Tempest Malloy shifted her weight from one foot to the other._

"_Honestly I don't know Miss, Briggs, must be something important if he wants me here. All I managed to get out of him was Dark Kat." She responded quietly._

_Tempest's large spotted tail tipped with silver fur, it swayed behind her worriedly._

_She had heard about the rumors of the crazy captain here in Mega Kat City._

_A few of her men where here visiting a few friends, they had heard from the 32__nd__ Fighter Battalion about it._

_Her ears flattened down and she crossed her arms over her chest._

_She was glad to be able to see him again, she had two weeks they would be able to visit later._

_The door suddenly opened and a tall tom wearing a Grey enforcer uniform came strolling though the door._

_Tempest straightened and looked at him._

_He came up slowly; he took off his hat and put it under his arm._

"_Sorry I'm late." He apologized quietly._

"_It's alright Captain Connely." Callie answered softly to him._

_He nodded slowly and looked up at tempest._

_Patrick looked straight into a pair of amber gold eyes staring at him._

_Silver hair was swept to the side of her face, there was a scar on the right side of her jaw; Patrick swallowed the small lump in his throat._

"_Patrick." Tempest greeted him with a soft smile._

_He smiled in return; it was good to see her again._

"_Tempest." He returned the greeting._

_Callie cleared her throat loudly._

"_Captain you made this appointment to discuss Dark kat," She took a short pause "Why for he's probably dead of old age." Callie continued._

_Patrick looked at her with his ears flattened._

"_I'm sorry Miss, Briggs but I wish it was true; but it's not. Dark Kat is alive along with Turmoil and Dr, Viper; I heard them over my radio." Patrick's eyes shifted to Tempest then back to Callie "They plan on dropping a nuclear bomb on the city. I know it sounds crazy but it is true." He said._

_Tempest looked at Patrick, she sighed deeply._

"_Are you sure Patrick?" Tempest asked._

"_What other reason, he isn't known for just doing a disappearing act without a reason." Patrick retorted._

_Tempest's tail twitched behind her._

_Patrick noticed the twitch in her tail._

"_Captain I should make a call to a few friends." Callie added._

_She believed him._

_After Captain Connely and Commander Malloy left, Callie went behind her desk._

_She opened up her desk drawer and opened a hidden hatch._

_In the middle of the little hidden compartment sat a dusty grey triangle with a red circle in the middle._


	5. The Meeting

_Chapter 5- The Meeting_

_Written by: RazorsLove and Zuma_

"_Two Weeks Later"_

_Razor and T-bone stood in Miss, Briggs office._

_T-bone sighed with irritation, for waiting son long for an Enforcer Captain to show up._

"_Miss, Briggs are you sure this Captain Connely is going to show up?" Razor questioned the blonde She-kat._

_Callie looked up at the chocolate brown tom._

_Razor was skinny, and two or three inches shorter than his blonde partner T-bone._

_He also wasn't as barony as T-bone, but was mildly built._

_T-bone was tall and well built, blonde with this dark dirty blonde stripes._

_They both had kept themselves fit and healthy._

"_Yes I'm sure Razor." She replied to his question quietly._

_Razor nodded slowly; while he leaned back against her office desk._

_T-bone looked down at Razor, and let out a huff._

"_Razor what if this is a trap or something?" T-bone whispered to the short tom next to him._

_Razor looked up at T-bone with a puzzled look._

"_I doubt it T-bone, I just think this Captain is off his rocker." Responded Razor as he shifted his weight._

_A new voice cleared its throat loudly to let them know that it was there._

"_I'm not crazy." The voice hissed loudly._

_Razor and T-bone looked up in the direction of the voice._

_There standing next to Miss, Brigs was Captain Connely._

_His arms where crossed over his chest with his hat in one of his paws._

_Callie looked at the both of them disappointedly, her own arms crossed over her chest._

_Razor looked over at Captain Connely suspiciously._

_He didn't look or act like a nutcase, Connely looked well kept and healthy._

_Razor took off his helmet and scratched the top of his masked covered head._

"_I guess your not captain." Razor replied._

_Patrick looked at the small brown tom, he had a placid look on his face._

_Patrick looked down at Callie; she still believed what he had told her._

_Razor stopped leaning up against Callie's desk and walked over to the pair._

_T-bone followed slowly after Razor._

"_Captain Connely, Miss, Briggs said that you heard Dark Kats voice over your radio." Razor added._

_Patrick looked at Razor and nodded quietly._

"_Yes it was his voice but it wasn't just him that I heard over my radio." Patrick replied._

"_Oh?" razor exclaimed._

"_It was also Turmoil and Dr. Viper; they plan on dropping a nuclear bomb on the city." Patrick finished as his ears flattened against his head._

_T-bone stared at Patrick his own ears flattened against his head._

_Razor's jaw hit the floor with shock as he looked at the grey tom._

"_Have you told Commander Feral?" questioned T-bone._

_Patrick nodded silently as he looked at the floor._

"_He just thought I was crazy too and put me on R&R for seven months," added Patrick._

"_Seven months!? You told him seven months ago and he still hasn't done anything?" T-bone roared angrily._

_Patrick looked up at T-bone quickly, he felt the raging hit come off the tabby's body._

"_Like I said He thinks I'm crazy, a Nut case, Mental Patient! Would you like the long list of names to go with it?" Patrick growled loudly._

_T-bone and Patrick where face to face growling at each other, Razor and Callie got between the both of them._

_They both pushed them away from each other._

"_Crazy Bastard." Murmured T-bone; from one corner of the office._

_Patrick was quiet as he listened to Callie talk him down, to be calm._

_His mind wandered off away from T-bone and Razor, and to Tempest._

_She had left two days ago, she could stay any longer._

_The days previous Tempest was talking about her black ops squad; and having it transferred to Mega Kat City._

_She'd be closer to him._

_Patrick smiled to himself, his eyes shifted to Callie; of course she was still talking._

_Patrick sighed and turned to T-bone and Razor._

"_Look I have a friend looking in on it by her, if you want to help or not it's your choice; but I'm not going to stand here and fight with you." Patrick paused for a heated second. "Dark Kat is alive and if you're going to argue with me it was the wrong choice for me to come and tell you." Patrick growled lowly as he put on his hat._

_Patrick nodded to Callie and walked off, leaving the office._

_Callie looked at T-bone and Razor quietly._

"_I believe him; it's not like Dark Kat to just disappear into thin air without a reason." Razor admitted, as let out a sigh afterwards. "Looks like we found our reason T-bone and Dark Kat is back." He continued._

_T-bone's ears where still flattened against his head, as he looked down at his small brown partner._

"_We have a lot on our paws." T-bone sighed._

_Razor nodded slowly once again, after a few more minutes of talking with Miss, Briggs, Razor and T-bone left her office._

_On the street, Patrick had been sitting in his car._

_He slammed his head against the steering wheel._

"_Ow." He grumbled bluntly._


	6. Quick Working Leopard

_Chapter 6- Quick working Leopard_

_Written By: RazorsLove and Zuma_

________

_Patrick walked into his office again, closing the door behind him quietly._

_He had just gotten back from City hall; he rubbed his forehead with his paw._

_His offices phone rang suddenly; he went over to it and picked it up off the hook._

"_Captain Connely's office." He spoke gruffly._

"_Captain you have a call from Commander Feral sir." The voice over the phone responded to him._

_Patrick groaned and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Okay send it though." He sighed loudly._

"_A few seconds later"_

"_Captain Connely?" a gruff, hoarse voice spoke over the phone._

_Patrick's ears flattened slightly and his teeth gritted against each other._

"_Yes Commander Feral." He answered calmly._

"_Captain you'll have to make room for the 83__rd__ Battalion equipment, you'll be sharing your hanger with them." Feral said._

"_Yes sir, is the 83__rd__ being transferred to Mega Kat City permanently?" Patrick questioned him._

"_Yes Captain, fortunately their Battalion is rather small. It's more like a squad, but they are still considered a Battalion for certain reasons. So your troops and theirs shouldn't be crowed." Feral Replied._

_Patrick smiled to himself happily._

_Tempest worked quickly; obviously Feral was angry about having another Commander in his Building._

"_Sir I'll make more room for them immediately." Patrick responded._

"_Good Captain." Feral added and he hung up quickly._

_Patrick put the phone back on the hook, he sat down in his desk chair and sighed._

_He picked his phone up again and called his 1__st__ Sgt Rowe, he told him to make room for the new Battalion._

_Patrick hung up the phone again and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed._

_His mind wandered off again, a black spotted leopard stood in front of him her tail swayed from side to side in front of him. _

_Long silver hair down her back; curves that stood out in the grey Enforcer uniform._

_Patrick sighed with a grin on his face._

_Tempest's scent invaded his nose, his apartment still smelled like her and it drove him crazy._

_She had lain in his bed; every hug he could get from her he rubbed his scent on her proudly._

_He was damn proud of himself for getting his scent on her with out her noticing what he was doing._

_ON the first week she was there Tempest had gone into heat, and tested his limits of sanity._

_The sweet, hot scent clouded his mind, the few days after that he slept on the couch._

_Patrick's eyes opened quickly, he felt his pants tighten around his waist._

_He looked down to his waist, and then pulled himself closer to his desk._

"_Damn it." Patrick sighed loudly._

"_Few days later"_

_Patrick sat in his office doing paper work._

_There was a knock on the door and Izzy walked in quietly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk._

"_Commander Feral is still pissed off." Izzy said as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_Patrick looked at him quietly._

"_His been like that for the passed few days." Izzy sighed "what's got his underwear in a bunch?" Izzy huffed._

_Izzy stared at Patrick, his head tilted to the side._

"_What?" Izzy said._

"_Nothing Captain Obvious you just stated the obvious that his pissed I was the first to know." Patrick replied to him._

_Izzy huffed and leaned back in his seat._

_Patrick chuckled lightly._

_Izzy rubbed his nose with his index finger, his whiskers twitched._

_There was another knock on Patrick's office door._

_1__st__ Sgt Rowe opened the door and walked in quietly._

"_Sir." He nodded in acknowledgment._

_Patrick looked at him and nodded back._

"_Captain the 83__rd__ Battalion arrived." Rowe said._

_Patrick stood up from his desk chair, he walked over to the coat rack located in the corner of his office._

_He grabbed his uniform jacket and his hat._

"_When did they get here?" He questioned his 1__st__ Sgt._

"_About twenty minutes ago sir." Rowe replied._

_Patrick pulled on his uniform jacket and did it up._

"_Sir Commander Malloy is already meeting with Commander Feral and the men have already started to get the gear in the hanger." Rowe continued._

_Patrick's head lifted up to look at the white and yellow spotted tom._

_Rowe stood quietly next to Izzy's chair, waiting for a response from him._

"_Very well." Patrick said quietly._

_The 32__nd__ Battalions hanger was located behind Head quarters._

"_Commander Feral's Office"_

_Tempest stood in front of Feral quietly, she looked over him._

_Tall, stubborn there was probably a lot more to add to that list._

"_Commander Malloy. Why are you being transferred to Mega Kat City?" Feral questioned her._

_Tempest looked at him and did not answer his question._

"_Commander Malloy." He growled at her lowly._

"_That is on a need to know bases and doesn't concern you, Commander Feral." She replied calmly._

_Feral looked over her, this female was young and obviously just as stubborn as he was._

_She was also the youngest commander in Enforcer history, but it came from being in a black ops squad._

_Tempest's spotted tail waved behind her._

_Her silver hair was pinned back, and ears forward._

_Feral watched her tail behind her; it had an irritated swing to it._

"_If you don't mind Commander Feral I will be returning to the Hanger." Tempest said as she turned to leave._

_She nodded to him, put her hat on and left quietly from his office._

"_32__nd__ Battalion hanger"_

_Patrick was lifting some of the heavy equipment with a few of the other toms. _

_It was all being placed in the back corner of the hanger; it was still a large space._

_He was sweating though his uniform shirt, as soon as he got his piece of equipment off the truck and set down in place; he took off his shirt._

_He walked back to the truck and took another piece of equipment off the truck._

_His muscles flexed under his fur he strained to hold the extremely heavy piece of equipment up._

_Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a famine form, black fur and silver hair._

_Patrick took the heavy equipment and set it down with the rest, he went over to her and greeted._

"_Commander." He panted softly._

"_Captain." Tempest smiled in return._

_Then he smelled it, Commander Ferals scent and Lt. Steele's._

_He looked to Tempest's side and he was standing there, Patrick sneezed._

"_Commander Malloy, Commander Feral said that your barracks are ready for you squad." Steele said as he looked over her body._

_She nodded and Steele left the hanger._

_Patrick rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, Tempest was looking at him._

_She smelt good and well he was sweaty and smelt bad._

"_You work fast don't you?" Patrick grinned at her._

_Patrick left her and picked up his shirt and put it back on._

_He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, she was watching._

_A grin crossed his face as he tucked his shirt in._


	7. The End Is Coming

_Chapter 7- The end is coming_

_Written by: RazorsLove and Zuma_

_______

"_Next Day"_

_Patrick sat in his large office that he now shared with Tempest, on orders of Commander Feral._

_Patrick watched her read a book, he didn't want to ask what it was about; most likely some romance book._

_He watched her as she turned to the next page, she wore glasses._

_Her long silvery hair was pulled back into a bun, it showed off the small scar on the right side of her jaw._

_She had her foot paws propped up on her desk; she leaned back in her office chair._

_Patrick looked down at his paper work that he had gotten earlier that morning and frowned._

"_You know you should just get done with it instead of prolonging the torture." Tempest spoke softly with her nose still in her book._

_Patrick looked up from his paper work and at her._

_She lifted her head from her book and looked back at him; she took off her glasses slowly._

"_I'm not prolonging it Tempest." He snorted._

_She rolled her eyes at him and set her book down on the table._

"_Yeah sure you're not Rick." She leaned back in her leather office chair._

_Her amber gold eyes glinted slightly, it made it seem like she peered into his soul._

_Patrick licked his dry lips and turned back to his paper work._

_Tempest smiled while she picked up her glasses to put them back on._

_Patrick looked at her as she put her glasses back on, it couldn't hide the scar on the right side of her perfect jaw._

_He started on his paper once again._

_Tempest caught him looking at her again for long period of time._

_She couldn't help but smile to her self and continue to read._

"_An Hour later"_

_Patrick leaned back in his office chair, now finally down with this paper work._

_He sat there and watched Tempest quietly; the quietness was interrupted unfortunately when there was a knock on their office door._

"_Come in" they both said in unison._

_Izzy and Sergeant Tamplin stepped into their office quickly, they where panting heavily._

_They both were soaked head to toe, Patrick looked out the window behind him._

_The sky was dark, and raindrops hit the glass gently._

_The Kevlar must have felt like three tons, as it dripped onto the office floor._

"_Ma'am, Connely the Hanger is on fire." Izzy said as he pulled at his heavy Kevlar._

_Tempest looked to Patrick as she took her foot paws off the desk quickly._

_Patrick stood up followed by Tempest, they didn't bother to grab their over coats._

"_32__nd__ & 83__rd__ Hanger"_

_Toms scattered as they ran from the blazing hanger._

_The fire department hadn't shown up yet, toms tried to find water to help._

_The rain was little use since it was just a drizzle._

_A tom came up to Tempest quickly and whispered in her ear._

_Her ears flattened and growled._

"_And you couldn't get it." She growled and run towards the burning hanger._

_Patrick made a grab for her arm._

_He ran after her and made another grab and caught her this time._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" he said as he held onto her arm tightly._

"_I have an important file I one of the creates now let go." She replied as she pulled her arm out of his hand._

_She disappeared though a small opening that hadn't been taken over by the fire yet._

_Patrick growled and ran in after her._

"_I'm an Idiot." He added as the flames in circled him._

_Over head iron shrieked as it started to fall._

_Patrick moved out of the way quickly, and head in the direction Tempest had gone._

_Tempest had broken one of the creates open, and pulled out a thick file._

_She opened it to make sure it was the right one, Patrick came up behind her and grabbed her._

"_Let's go!" he growled at her loudly._

"_I have one more file to get." She replied._

_Patrick huffed, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

"_No you don't." He huffed as ran dodged the fire and ran out of the collapsing hanger._

_Patrick turned around and watched the Hanger collapse._

"_Put me down Patrick." Tempest ordered._

"_Yes Ma'am." Patrick replied as he set her down on her foot paws._

_She handed Patrick the file._

"_You should learn to keep you files safe Captain Connely." She added and walked off._

_Patrick and suddenly become confused as he held the thick file in his hand._

_Izzy came up next to him and grabbed his tail and it hit repeatedly._

_Patrick looked at Izzy irritated._

"_You're tail was on fire." Izzy added as he let go._

_Suddenly the rest of the Hangers exploded; the shock of the blast's knocked them off their feet._

_Patrick hit the back of his head on the wet concert, Izzy landed on top of him._

_He groaned loudly the file was open; there was a picture of a mass gathering of soldiers._

_Izzy was knocked out on top of him, he rolled him off._

He picked up the file then picked Izzy up off the wet concert.

_Izzy's forehead was bleeding steadily and the fire department had finally showed up._

_Patrick had gone to the infirmary with Izzy then went back to his office._

_He left the file in his office, and went back outside to the hangers to help put out the fires._

_Tempest was back out in the rain with fire extinguisher in her paws._

"_Hours later"_

_The fire's where put out, and the hangers had collapsed on top of all but six or seven jets._

_Every Enforcer stood outside soaked by the now heavy downpour of rain._

_Tempest Stood with her squad, she talked to them lowly._

_She looked over her shoulder at Patrick, and then turned back to her group._

_Patrick rubbed the soot from his face; he pushed his wet brown hair out of his face and approached her slowly._

_Her group disbanded, she stood there as she took her hair out of her bun._

_He came up behind her and put his paw in her hair and clutched gently._

"_Next time you try to run into a burning building I'll tie you to your office chair." He said softly._

"_Is that a threat?" Tempest asked._

_Before Patrick could answer her, a familiar voice came from behind him._

"_Would you stop stalling Connely, and kiss her already." Izzy said from behind._

_Patrick rolled his eyes and turned her head and kissed her gently then let go._

"_It's a promise." He added then left._

_Tempest blushed and looked at the toms that stared._

"_Don't you have something to do?" she asked and left in another direction._

_Most of the Enforcers left the collapsed hangers to their barracks or apartments._

_Patrick or anybody else had seen anybody from the 83__rd__ battalion for the rest of the day._

_Patrick sat in his quiet office, the door started to open._

_Tempest walked though the door quietly, she looked tired and worn._

_Patrick watched her sit down at her desk quietly._

_He had been looking through the file, photos, papers, observations._

_The vanilla envelope was filled with it all; Patrick sighed and closed the file._

_Three photos sat on his desk and he pushed them into the folder with a loud sigh._

_He knew now that the end was near and it was coming too soon for him._

_Patrick put his head on his desk and looked at Tempest, she was looking at him and her ears flattened._

_It was a lot to take in and handle, he watched her quietly._

_He was determined now he was going to have her before it was over._

_Patrick's heart ached, and he turned his head so he was now staring at the blank wall._


	8. Our Time

_Chapter 8- _

_Written by: RazorsLove & Zuma_

__________

"_Next day"_

_It was the weekend and Patrick was off from work, he was pretty sure that Tempest was too._

_Patrick pulled his jacket on, and grabbed his key's off the table next to the door._

_He opened the door to his apartment, closed then locked it behind him._

_Patrick walked down to the parking it lot, the rain was heavy it soaked the shoulders of his jacket._

_He unlocked the drive's side door and got in quickly._

_Patrick drove to Enforcer Head Quarters quietly he was going to take Tempest out._

_He started up his car and backed out of his parking place._

_He put his car into drive and head off._

_Patrick drove quietly, before him the light turned red and he had to stop._

_He watched the pedestrians cross the road, in the middle of the crowd he saw Tempest._

_She was wearing a grey trench coat, her silver was down and wet._

_The rain had soaked the top of the grey trench coat; as soon as the light turned green Patrick followed her._

_He drove behind her, she walked quickly._

_Patrick kept his eyes on her when he finally pulled up along side her._

"_Hey Tempest, do you want a ride." He asked through his open window._

_Tempest looked at him and nodded slowly; she walked around to the other side of the car and got in._

_Patrick smiled to himself as he pulled back onto the street._

"_Where are you headed off to Ma'am?" Patrick questioned._

_Tempest looked at him and shrugged her shoulders._

"_Anywhere, I just need to get out of the barracks." She replied softly._

"_Oh I figured." He added. "Well do you want to go any place?" Patrick continued._

"_What's there to do besides drink?" Tempest said quietly._

_Patrick stopped at yet another red light, he looked over at her in the passenger seat._

_Tempest was looking out the window, rain droplets ran down the glass._

"_Drink in the middle of the day?" he asked Tempest._

_She turned to look at him and nodded slowly._

_Patrick shrugged and head off towards the bar he usually went to, but recently tried to avoid._

"_But I'm not one for really drinking though." Added Tempest._

_He made a quick u-turn when the light turned green, and headed off towards the bar._

_Tempest kept looking out the window, every once in a while she would look at him out of the corner of her eye._

_His whiskers where singed from the fire, she noticed his tail was burnt._

_She sighed softly; he had carried her out to safety when she was being stupid._

_Her hips were bruised from Patrick's shoulder ramming into her as he ran out of the hanger._

_Patrick pulled his car into the bar's parking lot and parked._

_He turned the ignition, and pulled the key from the port._

_Patrick opened his door and got out followed by Tempest from the passenger side._

_They both went to the bar quickly to get out of the rain._

_The door was locked, the both stood under the small hooded area that only fit two kats._

_Patrick looked down at her and smiled widely._

"_Isn't this cozy." He said as his smile grew wider._

_Tempest looked up at him and blushed as he got closer._

"_Why are you blushing?" he asked as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb._

_A grin crossed his face as he pulled her close to him by her waist._

_He held her close to his chest, her hands resting on him._

"_Guess we came at the wrong time Tempest." He said softly._

_She nodded silently; Patrick grasped her hand and kissed her finger tips._

_Patrick smiled as he kissed another, Tempest continued to blush._

_He stopped kissing her finger tips, and pulled her head to him and kissed deeply._

_A low soft purr irrupted from Patrick's throat, as he continued to kiss her._

_She tasted good, like candy he couldn't get enough._

_Tempest kissed him back; his tongue forced her mouth open._

_The down pour of rain became harder; the small canopy above them gave way._

_Cold water landed on top of them and soaked them both, it seeped though her trench coat and his jacket._

_Patrick and Tempest shuddered as a cold breeze hit them both._

_He continued to hold her close to him as the cold breeze hit them again._

_Patrick pulled Tempest back to the car with him, he let her go for a few seconds to open the door; and put her in the back seat._

_Tempest sat in the back seat, Patrick joined her as he closed the driver's side door closed behind him._

_Patrick pulled off his wet jacket; and put it in the front seat._

_Tempest took off her trench coat; she laid it over the back of the passenger seat._

_Patrick pulled her close to him, his brown hair dripped onto his somewhat wet shoulders._

_He looked down at her and rubbed her chin with his thumb, he smiled at her._

_He put his head in the curve of her neck and took a deep breath, taking her scent in._

_She smelled like lilacs, he caught the sweet smell he had encountered weeks ago while she stayed with him._

_He took another deep breath._

_Her scent filled his lungs again; he felt his pants tighten around his waist._

_Patrick groaned softly, as he adjusted himself with his paw._

_He nipped her neck and let out a sensual growl._

"_Patrick? You're not thinking of taking me in your back seat of your car are you?" She asked lowly as she felt his hand wander up her leg._

"_Maybe." He replied._

_Tempest looked at him, she nipped him._

_Patrick grinned; as he laid her onto the leather back seat._

_He pulled his shirt out off his pants then off of his body, Patrick licked his lips._

_He was going to take his time so not to rush her; he kissed her neck and pulled her shirt off._

_Patrick lay on top of her but didn't put his full body weight on her; he nuzzled her neck and purred deeply._

_Tempest purred softly into his ear, she nuzzled the side of his head._

_The sweet smell that came off her body invaded his mind, he shuddered._

_Patrick lifted her up and unhooked her bra, he put it on the car floor._

_He caressed her breast in his in his left paw and kneaded her gently._

_Tempest purred loudly as he kneaded her chest, they're belt buckles clicked together softly._

_Patrick removed his hand from her chest and undid his belt._

_Tempest watched him undo his belt and push off his pants._

_Patrick smiled softly and kissed her deeply, he stripped away the rest of her cloths._

_The windows of the car where fogged from their body heat, they were breathing so hard._

_Patrick looked over her body slowly, he took her soft bottom into his paw. _

_He squeezed gently, then tapped her bottom with his paw and grinned._

_Her long tail came up between his legs and intertwined with his._

_Patrick smiled and dipped his head down to kiss her._

_He felt her body grind against his waist, Patrick groaned softly and nipped her neck._

_Patrick got his boxers off and put them on the car floor, the cab of the car was becoming hot._

_Tempest nuzzled the side of his head purring deeply in his ear._

_Patrick spread her legs and positioned himself between them, the tip of his cock pressed against her wet core._

_He shuddered as he pressed against her more, and entered her hot, tight channel._

_Tempest hissed in discomfort as he entered._

_Patrick noticed the unnatural tightness, he looked down at her._

_His ears flattened slightly against his head, he took her face in one of his paws._

_She hadn't been taken yet._

"_I didn't hurt you did I?" he questioned softly._

_She blushed at him, and her eyes turned away from him._

"_No Patrick you didn't, it doesn't hurt anymore." Tempest answered him._

_Tempest shifted under him, making him groan lowly._

_Patrick pulled out slowly; and noted on the small amount of blood that stained him._

_He pushed back into her slowly, she moaned softly under him that made Patrick grin._

_Patrick set his paw on the black leather seat to support his weight as he thrusted in and out slowly._

_He held one of her hips in his paw; he gave her a hard thrust._

_Patrick watched as she moaned loudly, and squirmed under him._

_Tempest looked up at him; he had a grin on his face._

_She put her paws on his shoulders and gripped them gently._

_He laid himself on top of her letting his stomach touch hers, Patrick thrusted harder._

_She felt him deep insider, she moaned louder as she moved her paws from his shoulders to his back._

_Sweat made their fur sleek and mat down, the rain smacked against the top of the car as it rocked gently with their movement._

_Thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the sky, low soft noises continued to come from the car._

_Tempest dragged her claws down Patrick's back slowly as he thrusted faster and harder._

_He moaned loudly; as he put his face into her neck and bit down gently._

_A low growl of dominance irrupted from Patrick, it rumbled in his chest._

_Tempest felt him tense after he growled, his back muscles rippled under his fur._

_She felt his grip tighten on her hip, and his heavy breathing on her neck._

_Tempest raised her hips into his, she moaned loudly as he gave one rough hard thrust._

_Patrick put more of his weight on her and took a fist full of her hair in his paw._

_Tempest nipped his ear softly; she rubbed her face along the side of his._

_Patrick groaned lowly, a tense feeling started in his toes and traveled up is legs._

_He picked up the pace, he felt her tighten around him._

_Tempest groaned loudly into his ear, she dug her claws into his back._

_Patrick growled lowly, as the growl got caught in his throat as he heard a knock on the back window._

_Tempest watched him tense on top of her, the knock came again._

_Patrick picked himself up off her and wiped the condensation from the back window._

_Izzy, PFC Ryan and a few of 83__rd__ soldiers where staring at him._

"_Fuck." Patrick panted and set his head on her shoulder._

_Patrick panted softly into Tempest's neck, outside he could hear Izzy laughing._

_Patrick gave one last deep thrust into her, he roared with his climax._

_Patrick growled as he listened to her cry out his name, the laughing outside stop._

_Patrick lifted his head and smiled her; he leaned down and kissed her deeply._

"_You ready for that drink I promised you." He smiled softly at her._

"_Of course I am." Tempest replied._

_Patrick chuckled; Tempest smiled and pulled her cloths back on._

_He pulled his cloths back on; he opened the driver's side door and stepped out._

_Patrick looked at Izzy then to the rest of them as he helped Tempest._

_He put his arm around her waist as he led her to the now open bar._

_The sun was setting slowly, the bar lights were on kats were arriving._

_The rain had become just a drizzle, Patrick opened the door to let her in then followed behind her._

_Izzy and everyone else came into the bar, they put their tables together along with Patrick's and Tempest's table._

_They all talked for a while, beer bottles, and shot glasses littered the three tables._

_Patrick felt dizzy and set his head on Tempest's shoulder._

_Tempest looked at him as he set his head on her shoulder; he lifted his head up and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_I've had enough to drink." Patrick said his words slurred._

_Tempest took a drink of her coke and looked at him._

"_Ya'll do have a ride back to the barracks don't you?" Tempest said as she put her hand on Patrick's._

_They all nodded slowly, Tempest took another drink of her soda._

_She was never one for drinking; keeping sober was always a good idea in case of a bad situation was to come up._

_Patrick intertwined his fingers with hers, he was enjoying her company._

"_So you're driving me home hon?" Patrick questioned._

"_I suppose I will Rick." Tempest added._

_A grin crossed Patrick's face quickly._

_Another hour passed, Patrick stood up and stumbled slightly._

_Tempest looked up at him the tilted his head to the side._

"_Are you ready?" She asked him softly._

_He nodded slowly; Tempest stood up slowly and fished though his pocket for the keys._

_Patrick watched her though hooded eyes, he grinned at her as her hand brushed the inside of his thigh._

_Tempest pulled her hand out of his pocket with the keys in paw._

_She looked up at him, she heard the low rumble._

"_Okay let's go Rick." She continued._

_Patrick nodded and started towards the door, Tempest caught him as he stumbled to the door._

_Patrick got into the passenger seat, as Tempest got into the driver's seat._

_He told her where he lived before she could start the car._

_Tempest looked at him; he rested his head on the seat._

_The cab of the car smelled like sex and sweat, Tempest watched Patrick's head bob to the side._

_She started the car and backed out of the parking spot, Tempest drove slowly._

_Patrick scratched the top of his head, as he turned his head to look at her._

_The drive to Patrick's apartment was quick, he hardly noticed anything._

_Tempest pulled into the parking lot of apartments, she looked at Patrick._

_She turned the key and the car shut off quickly._

_Patrick opened the door and got out, Tempest watched him stumble._

_Her ears flattened as he hit his face on the inside of the door._

_Patrick closed the door and cursed loudly outside, the rain soaked him._

_He held his bleeding nose, Patrick saw tempest come around the front of the car._

"_Are you alright Rick?" She asked as she helped him up._

_He nodded slowly as he stood up._

_Tempest took Patrick up to his apartment._

_It was large and somewhat clean, she closed the door behind her._

_She hadn't realized yet, that Patrick had stumbled over to the kitchen to wipe the blood away from his face._

_Tempest walked over to the kitchen, Patrick turned around he had a stained towel in his paw._

_He looked at her though hooded eyes, he smiled and motioned her to come closer._

"_I don't bite" he paused and his smile widened "Hard hon." He said gently._

_Patrick walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_Tempest purred softly, she felt his lips against her forehead._

"_I wasn't done with you earlier." He said with slurred words and a mischievous giggle afterwards._

_Patrick dropped the stained towel and picked her up quickly, he stumbled on his way to the bed room with Tempest in his arms._

_Tempest giggled as he stumbled, Patrick managed to close the door behind him._

_Patrick put tempest on the bed, and put himself on top of her._

_He grinned and turned off the lamp on the bedside table._


	9. The Day after

Chapter 9 the Day after.

"Ugh...." With that soft groan, Patrick Connely sat up in his bed.

He rubbed his temples as his eyes adjusted to the dim early morning light filling the room. His head throbbed slightly.

"Why in the name of all things holy did I drink so fricking much last night?" Rick groaned lowly.

With that comment, the slender she-kat next to him rolled over, and propped her head up on her hand, and looked at the tom next to her.

"You're a drunk." she giggled.

"Hush...." He said back in a quiet tone, rubbing his head.

"Don't hush me," she purred."Anyone who can down twelve Buds and five shots of Jack is a drunk in my book."

"You have a valid point....." He muttered as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

She purred deeply, flipping her tail back and forth, as she watched him pad into the bathroom.

"Nice Butt." Tempest giggled softly.

He popped two aspirin in his mouth and swallowed them.

"And it belongs to no one else but you." he said with a grin.

"Better believe it..." She said with a yawn, rolling back over and going back to sleep.

He walked back into the room, seeing Tempest had fallen back asleep.

He smiled at the beautiful she-kat softly sleeping in the bed.

He quietly began to gather his uniform and quietly began to get dressed.

It was well after 10 AM when the Captain pulled his vintage Caddy into his parking place at the 32nd HQ building outside of town. His head still throbbed slightly, as the Grey Tabby wandered into the office building.

He flashed his I.D to the guard and made his way to his office. He shut his door to his modest work space, and sat down.

His head still throbbing.

"Crud..." He groaned.

Pat rarely got headaches, but when he did they had the potential to knock him on his tail.

Suddenly he recalled something both his Father and Grandfather, both being USAF vets, had done to get rid of hangovers and headaches.

He got up and put his jacket and hat back on and phoned down to his secretary.

"Naomi? Yeah, I'm going to be doing some adjustments to my F-16. If you could, hold my calls for me? Thank you."

With that he hung up the phone and was out the door on his way to the remaining hangers.

"Whooo......Haaaaa...." Rick breathed deeply.

Patrick sat in the cockpit of his F-16.

He was half asleep, quietly breathing in the pure oxygen, and he realized that his Dad and Grandpa knew what they were talking about.

"Whooo......Haaaaa...." he took another deep breath.

He let in and out another deep breath and his head cleared some more.

His skull cracking headache was now a dull throb in the back of his head, The Captain leaned back in his ejection seat.

"Whooo......Haaaaa...."

He took another deep breath and began to day dream and mull over the events that had transpired in the past 24 hours.

He had taken it to the next level, and Tempest went along.

He wondered if she had the same sense of urgency because of the impending crud about to hit the fan.

He wondered what she was doing right now, and if he should ask her to move in with him.

His apartment wasn't huge but it still was big just for one Kat.

His mind shifted from one extreme to another.

He wondered why the hangers caught fire and why the R&D hangers and building weren't destroyed; his thoughts swirled like a cyclone until Tempest crossed his mind.

In all this uncertainty there was one certain thing: Whatever happened, he had to keep her safe.

His blissful daydream was disturbed by an all too familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Captain Connely!" Izzy called out from the ground.

He stood by an Old Zundapp Motorcycle in his Kevlar with his arms crossed, and a toothy grin on his muzzle.

Pat took off his oxygen mask off his face and shut off the feed. He yawned and grumbled.

"Long night, Pat?" Izzy inquired as he wandered over to the ladder on the side of the fighter.

Patrick leaned back in his seat and undid his comm. gear and looked at Izzy.

"Move." He said with a stern tone.

"Not until you tell me the juicy details." Izzy insisted.

"Screw you. Now move or I will push your sorry tail off the ladder."

Izzy put his paws up in mock surrender and climbed down the ladder followed by the Captain.

He stood by his motorcycle with an unusually serious look on his face.

"Pat......Callie Briggs and the Swatkats are waiting in your office......I was sent here to get you."  
Patrick strode over to Izzy's bike and sat on the rear seat.  
" Well if they sent your tail...this must be bad news.....Lets hit it." Rick announced.

Izzy nodded and got on and started his bike and the two kats sped off to the main building.

"This could be one of two things...." Pat thought. "Either we have the SK's support, or this is the beginning of the end."


	10. This is it

Chapter 10- This is It  
Written by: RazorsLove & Zuma

Patrick didn't waste any time getting up to his office, Callie and the Swatkats were waiting.

Izzy followed Patrick up to it quietly, not many kats were walking in the halls luckily.

Commander Feral had most of the enforcers outside guarding the hangers that were being built, others were patrolling the city.

Patrick opened the door and walked into his office, Callie, T-bone and Razor were standing near Tempest's desk.

Patrick closed his office door; once Izzy had walked in.

"Captain Connely." Callie spoke softly.

"Miss, Briggs." Patrick replied.

It was quiet in the office; Razor was looking through the thick file Tempest saved from the hanger fires.

"Who took these pictures?" Razor questioned.

"Commander Malloy did, I don't know though." Patrick answered.

Razor looked up at Patrick; Patrick watched Razor closed the file.

"Where is she at?" Razor questioned again.

"She's not here at the moment." Patrick responded quietly.

Razor nodded slowly at Patrick, when a blast came from the other side of the building.

The alarm went off, panicked voices and screams came from outside the office.

It was happening this was it?

Toms in black ops gear came into the office, their guns were raised.

Masks covered their muzzles; and goggles to keep the debris out of their eyes.  
"Captain Connely, Miss Briggs and you two need to come with us." One tom said urgently.

Toms came into the room and took Callie and Patrick by the arm, Razor and T-bone followed.

"Follow us in your jet." The tom said.

T-bone and Razor nodded as they ran to the Turbokat, they grabbed Lt. Feral as they ran onto the runway.

Patrick was thrown into the back of a black hummer, he scrambled to get to the other side of the seat.

Toms piled in, the tom turned to him in the front seat and removed his mask and goggles.

"Where is Commander Malloy at? " He ordered.

"She's at my apartment asleep." Patrick answered quickly.

He told them the directions to his apartment.

"Apartment"

Tempest was scrambling to get her cloths on; she grabbed her boots as the ceiling over her cracked.

She ran for the door as the ceiling caved in on her.

The left side of the apartment building was gone; Tempest got up and ran down what was left of the hallway.

The convoy pulled up to the destroyed apartment building, Patrick got out of the black hummer.

His heart raced, his apartment and Tempest were gone.

Out of the demolished door way, Tempest ran out of the building.

Patrick grabbed Tempest quickly and took her to the black hummer.

Over head jets that were unrecognizable, the few jets that were Enforcer were doing their jobs.

The convoy took off down the street, fallen buildings laid in the streets.

Patrick looked to Tempest she was bleeding from her forehead, he ripped a piece of her shirt off.

"You're bleeding." Patrick said as he handed her the ripped fabric from his shirt.

Tempest took the fabric and put it on her forehead.

Five more hummers pulled up behind them.

They began to bounce inside the hummer violently, Tempest landed in Patrick's lap.

The large convoy roared out of the city, then drove out and into a dark cave.

"What is this?" Patrick questioned.

"It's a fall out bunker." Tempest replied.

Once the convoy was out of the way and the Turbokat landed, random toms and she-kats ran into the bunker.

Patrick and Tempest scrambled out into the bunker.

Entering the middle of the city, the bomber opened its bay doors.

The bomb was held steady in place by chains, the rest of the unrecognizable fighter jets disappeared.

Tempest ordered the bunker doors sealed off, the inhabitance of the bunker moved deeper into it.

"Outside"

The bomb was dropped in the middle of the panicked city, only seconds after the sky lit up and screams were silenced.

The shock waves from the massive blast, demolished the city.

It slammed into the bunker doors, dust came from the rocky roof of the bunker.

Patrick pulled Tempest close to his body as they kneeled down on the floor, the roar of the blast ended; but the shock waves continued.

Patrick looked down at the silver haired leopard in his arms, he felt her tremble.

"It'll be alright." He whispered to her softly.

Patrick nuzzled the top of her head gently, he was just happy that she was okay.

T-bone, Razor, Callie, PFC Ryan and Izzy came up to Patrick and Tempest.

They were quiet at first.

"You were right." T-bone said.

"I told you…I'm not crazy." Patrick grumbled.

"We all know that." T-bone added.

"Most of the 32nd and the 83rd made it to the bunker, the rest are just civilians." Izzy interrupted.

Patrick rubbed Tempest's arm, she was still trembling lightly.

"Everything is being set up, tents, we have wood and other supplies to build, food that will last maybe two or three years if we are lucky." Izzy continued.

The bunker was already built up, dehydrated food was already here, and more of it had been added.

"Tempest how long have you been stalking up this bunker?" Patrick questioned softly.

"Since our meeting; a month ago." She responded quietly.

"A month." He repeated.

T-bone looked down at the leopard in Patrick's arms, she wasn't happy.

One of the 83rd first sergeants came up to the group; he was wearing his op gear.

He pushed past Izzy and Ryan, and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Ma'am." He said lowly.

She nodded at him to continue.

"Two hummers didn't make it to the bunker." He continued.

"Whose convoy didn't make it?" she questioned lowly.  
Lt. Feral came up behind T-bone, Tempest saw her feet moving slowly behind him.

"Commander Ferals and Mayor Manx's convoy Ma'am." He added.

Tempest sighed softly, she watched Lt. Feral push through T-bone and Razor.

T-bone put his paw on Lt. Feral's shoulder, he rubbed it gently.

Felina Feral looked over her shoulder, at the blonde masked tabby standing behind her.

"First sergeant you are in charge and I then I will come take over in an hour." Tempest ordered.

He nodded and walked off, Felina looked down at her.

Every thing was quiet, candles had been lit since the lights were out; and the generators were not running yet.

The whispering in the bunker was low, but it still echoed off the stone walls.

The crying had silenced, kittens were sleeping, parents stayed awake.

While Tempest slept in Patrick's arms, Patrick was awake and alert.

This was the beginning of the end, and he was holding the beginning in his arms.


	11. Stomach Flu

Chapter 11- Stomach Flu  
Written by: RazorsLove & Zuma

A few days turned into weeks, Tempest hadn't been feeling well.

Everybody had only been living in the bunker for two months.

The lights over head flickered; the generators were running low on fuel.

Callie lived in a medium sized tent with Felina, and T-bone and Razor shared a tent as well.

The 32nd and the 83rd shared two large tents as barracks.

Families shared their own tents, close together in the back of the bunker.

Tempest roamed the bunker, she was sick when she woke up.

Patrick walked around the bunker looking for his elusive girlfriend.

Patrick spotted Izzy, he stood in the front of the bunker.

"Izzy." Patrick said quietly.

Izzy turned to him face him slowly.

"Izzy have you seen Tempest?" Patrick questioned.

"Yes, I saw her walking back to the tent, she didn't look well." Izzy responded.

"Okay, thanks Izzy." Patrick added then left.

Patrick walked back to the tent he and Tempest shared together.

"Tent"

Tempest lay on the large cot in the corner of the tent.

There was a midwife in the bunker, she had gone to visit her every two weeks since she had missed her monthly flow; and started having morning sickness.

Of course Patrick asked her why she wasn't feeling well, she had answered the same.  
She just had the stomach flu.

She heard the tent rustle, as somebody stepped into the tent; the gravel made a crunch sound as the person came closer.

"Rick?" she called softly.

"It's me hon." He answered quietly.

He sat on the cot next to her, he rubbed her side gently.

He didn't want to upset her stomach.

"Still have the stomach flu Tempest?" he questioned.

Tempest nodded slowly, Patrick kicked his boots off.

He lay down with her, the first three days of living in the bunker was chaos.

Tempest was worn; she was the highest ranking officer.

He was also busy, putting stuff up while Tempest and the 83rd dealt with a crowd of angry toms.

Patrick licked the back of her neck gently.

"When do you think it will go away?" Patrick added softly.

Tempest shrugged, Patrick sighed and licked her neck again.

Then there was a female voice at the tent.

"Miss, Malloy." The voice called.

Tempest got up and went over to the door, she walked out.

It was the midwife.

"Hello." Tempest said quietly.

Patrick got up, and sneaked over to the door as quietly as he could.

He sighed softly on the inside at his eavesdropping.

"Miss, Malloy, I'm good at what I do and it's easy to say that…you are pregnant." There was a short pause, Patrick nearly fell over. "Your about seven weeks pregnant." The midwife continued.  
Tempest was quiet, Patrick continued to listen.

"Pregnant." Tempest repeated.

"Yes ma'am." The midwife said.

"Aren't I supposed to take prenatal vitamins? To help the health of the kitten?" Tempest questioned.

Patrick smiled, and went back to the cot to lie down.

Tempest said good bye then went back into the tent; she quietly made her way back to the cot and lay down.

She crawled over Patrick to lie down on her side.

As soon as she lay down, Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist.

She purred softly as his hand rubbed her stomach slowly, Patrick purred lowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seven weeks pregnant Tempest?" Patrick questioned lowly.

"I didn't know until know eavesdropper." Tempest replied.

Patrick sighed and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I'm the luckiest tom on the face of the earth." Patrick sighed happily.


	12. Memorial

Chapter 12 Memoriam

By: Zuma & RazorsLove

Twenty two year old Enforcer Captain Patrick Connely was a normal kat. About as normal as the circumstances would allow.

In the past several months Turmoil had attacked, set off a nuke sub orbital to fry all defenses with the EMP and then invaded.

The whole of the Eastern and Midwestern United States is in chaos.

Himself and the remnants of the Enforcers, all of two units, the Swatkats and a good chunk of Civilians, lived in a large fall out bunker.

To add to that entire he and along with his counter-part, Major Tempest Malloy, are the two highest ranking officers left in the Enforcers.

Major Malloy is also his fiancé and is going to make him a father.

Rick Connely is just as normal as he can get in his situation.

Life in the bunker had progressed rather comfortably in the past three weeks since Rick had found out he was going to be a Dad.

He checked up on Tempest on a regular basis and spent nearly all of his spare time with her.

When he wasn't with her he was consolidating what was left of the Enforcers: A good portion of his R&D unit, Three companies of Security Police that were just as good as infantry ,and a small detachment of Aircraft personnel that just happened to be in the building when the general evacuate took place.

It wasn't much, but it was a sizeable unit still.

Tempest, although a few weeks along with her first kitten, did take care of herself but didn't lose a step in keeping her Black Ops Unit on their toes.

If it wasn't for the weekly visits to the medic tent no one would of known she was pregnant.

The Swatkats had a rough few weeks.

T-Bone and Razor had to face the Public they swore to defend.

It wasn't pretty to say the least,as the 83rd had to restrain the " Pubilc Fourm" that had gathered not only to demand why their city was attacked and also to provide a summary trial and punishment to Megakat Cities Unofficial Guardians.

For the first time the Swatkats were happy to be in the company of the Enforcers.

The Pilot and Weapons Officer were held with their jet in a seprate part of the bunker with the 32nd and 83rd general barracks.

Slowly things began to take a semblance to life before the attack. Papers needed to be filed, training needed to be done, and just the general day to day things.

* * *

Rick sat back in his chair and yawned.

He rubbed his eyes and turned around in his chair and looked over his "office" that was also his home at the moment.

He looked over the large tent with its Spartan but comfortable furnishings.

Two desks, a large queen sized air mattress with neatly made sheets and blankets, two foot lockers and a small boombox and a few CDs.

He looked at his bed and for a moment Tempest crossed his mind.

He spun around in his chair and unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small black box and opened it up, beholding the simple gold band. He purred softly at the thought of what he was going to do.

The sound of the tent door opening made him quickly put the box back in the drawer and slide it shut.

He went back to work as Tempest stepped into the tent closing the door behind her.

She walked over quietly to her foot locker and took off her jacket, tossing it on the bed.

Letting out a deep sigh, the leopard plopped down on the bed and began to untie her boots.

" Long day, Dear?" The gray tom said as he put his pencil down and turned around in his chair.

" You have no idea Rick.", Tempest sighed.

Frowning, Rick got up from his chair and joined his mate on the bed.

"Bad?" Tempest laid back on the mattress and rubbed her tempels.

"You have no idea love, between your men and mine….we are all that's left; that and we figured out the Turmoil didn't nuke us….well not directly. That nuke was a sub-orbital it-"Tempest said before she was cut off by her mate.

"EMP she shorted us out so she could invade by nuking us directly wouldn't have done her damn bit of good." Rick continued.

"They hit us good Rick, but at least now we can try and see if this was an isolated incedent or a full scale invasion." Rick reached down and griped Tempest's paw, holding it tightly.

"Well, at least the world didn't end." Tempest giggled at Rick's comment.

"Always the realist." Tempest said softly.

"Don't you know it." With that comment Rick leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

He let out a sigh and stood back up, Tempest looking up at him from the bed.

She wondered why Rick hadn't tried to advance things into a nice afternoon session.

She watched him pull open a drawer on his desk and walk back with his paw in his pocket.

She sat up, and before she could ask what he was up to he was on his knee and had taken his hat off.

She blushed slightly and watched him pull the small black box out of his jacket's cargo pocket, opening it and presenting the ring to her.

Her heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes and uttered those words: " Tempest , Will you marry me?"

A smile spread across her muzzle as her eyes teared up.

" Of course I will Rick." He smiled at her response as she pulled him into a hug.

They both stood up and held each other close for a while until a voice over the PA system broke the silence.

"All personnel, who are going to the Memorial Servace, please report to the basketball court in the rec center. Thank you" The somber male voice cut out with a crackle.

Rick looked at Tempest and the look of jubilation slowly left her face and it was replaced by a look of sadness.

"I take it that's what has got you so stressed." Rick said to his soon to be wife.

Tempest nodded and hugged him tight. He patted her back softly and sighed.

"I'm going Love, what about you?" Tempest nodded quietly and sat back down, putting her boots back on.

"You don't have to go to this if you don't want to…I won't blame you. I'm working up the strength to go myself." Rick said as he zipped up his jacket and started looking for his ribbons and his pistol belt.

Tempest stood up quietly and looked at her soon-to-be-husband, she grabbed her jacket off the create next to the bed.

Tempest put her jacket it on and zipped it up over her non-uniform shirt that she was wearing.

Rick pulled his boots back on and re-laced them, his mate stood in front of him waiting for him to slowly re-lace.

He stood up and walked up to her quickly, Rick took her by the waist to lead her out of the tent.

-Memoriam -

A large crowd of kats stood around a small makeshift stage that leaned up against a stone wall, a few kats had lit candles in their paws.

On the stage was the chaplain, was beginning to start the ceremony.

Rick looked to Tempest standing beside him as the pastor began a prayer for the fallen.

The ceremony lasted for hours, kats came and went with time as the ceremony went on.

Tempest and Rick stood quietly the entire time in front of the stage, they watched members from the remaining two battalions.

Rick looked down at Tempest's tired face, his paw gripped her neck gently and rubbed softly with his thumb.

She looks up at him slowly.

"Yes honey?" She says softly.

"You look tired Tempest." Rick states as he pulls her close to him. "Let's go baby you need your rest." He says softly as he nuzzles the top of her head.

"How long have we been standing here?" She questioned the grey tom that lead her away.

"A three hours maybe four." Rick replied.

Tempest yawned tiredly into Rick's shoulder as they walked back to their tent.


End file.
